Hope On The Rocks/Issue 96
This is Issue 96 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Leonardo Harbor". This issue is Doug-centric. 718, Leonardo Harbor We have stopped for the night. I am sitting by a table we found. My daughter and Timmy next to me. “Hey, listen.” Timmy says to Kristen. “I know you’re with Miles and all, but cheating isn’t the same anymore, y’know.” Kristen opens her mouth to speak, but I interrupt. “Timmy, can I talk to you for a minute?” I say, getting up. Timmy looks confused from Kristen to me. He gets up and follows me a few meters away. Just enough for Kristen not to hear. “Are you aware that you are hitting on my daughter?” I ask Timmy as calm as I can. Timmy looks confused at Kristen. He obviusly wasn’t. “Papi, I’m sorry.” Timmy says embarresed. “I had no idea, I thought...” “Now you know.” I say and smile. I give Timmy a pat on his shoulder, and goes back to Kristen. It is too dark to read or play cards or anything, so we are just sitting here doing nothing. It is kind of nice. “Dad?” Kristen says, and I look at her. “I don’t love Miles.” I nod. “I know.” “What do I do?” “I don’t think Miles is in a condition to be dumped right now.” I say, thinking about both Miles and Lia now. “Stay with him. Maybe just for a week or so.” Kristen nods. The next day, we’re getting close to the coast. I think I see water in the horizon. “It depends on the size of the boat.” I hear Kevin saying. We’re in the RV, and I am standing in the hallway. I go to the table where Kevin, Texas and Miles are sitting. I join them. “Yeah, I know. But say there’s only room for 14. That’s still 5 too many.” Texas says. I know what they are talking about. I have had the same thought; what if we only find one boat, and there isn’t room for all of us. Some of us would have to stay behind then. “We’ll find another boat.” Kevin says. “Don’t worry.” “What if there only is one boat?” Texas continues, obviusly worried that he won’t be on the boat. “And who should sail the other boat?” “I think Timmy can sail a boat.” Miles says. “We’ll find another boat, Tex, don’t worry.” Kevin continues. “We can look in car ports and warehouses. We’ll find one.” Texas nods, not convinced. “Okay... fair enough.” I look out the window. We are in a town right now. I’d like to know the name of it, so I get up and head to Garret, who is driving right now. Holly in the passenger seat. “Did you see what this town is called?” I ask. “Leonardo Harbor.” Garrett mutters. He is still mourning over Frank’s death. I guess I understand. However, I am not mourning over Jamie anymore. I know I’ll be with him again some day. I nod, and turn around. Going back to the table, Holly’s voice stops me. “Holy shit!” Holly says. Turning around again, I see what she is seeing. There is a lot of boats at the docks. However, all of them have been sunken. Deaths *None Credits *Miles Vance *Kevin Gardner *Timmy Ember *Douglas Tallie *Texas Starr *Garrett White *Holly Boehicki *Kristen Tallie Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Issues